The Stars Align
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: A group of teenagers are brought together in detention and express their love of music against U.A's strict rules. "One moment changes everything." Lemonade Mouth AU


**"A star is born when atoms of light elements are squeezed under enough pressure to undergo fusion."** ** _By Richard Brill_**

In the bright red Ferrari a father and son sit side by side but nerves are burning low. The father's red hair resembles the fire raging between him and his son but his blue eyes contrasts with it.

"Don't cause trouble for your teachers. Make sure you get all A's. Join a club. Do you hear me Shouto?" The tall man eyes and instantly knows that won't happen.

His son has only half his hair red and his other half is poorly bleached pure white, forming a harsh line in the middle of his hair. Both ears have been pierced numerous of times but only has tiny studs in the holes requested of his "loving" father. He has one red eye and one discolored eye because of his burn right side. Instead of the grey blazer, red tie, and black dress shoes he was supposed to wear with his black trousers and white button up, he wore a black sweater, black sneakers, and a black tie with red and white stripes.

Shouto replies back with, "You have no right to tell me what to do after what you put me through. You just moved this whole family from America to Japan after a month. Don't involve me in your business anymore!" With that, he gets out and slams the door shut, hoping it would break off but sadly did not.

He storms off in the direction of his new school. Too irritated at his father and loathing the new changes to his life, he didn't notice the stares or the gossiping.

Coincidently, another boy is having trouble with his parents or parent.

"Mom, I know I told you to go meet others but this is not what I had in mind." A blonde boy says to his lovesick mom who is waving goodbye to a young, good-looking man entering a college building.

The blonde boy sports the standard black pants and white button up but added his favorite half-yellow half-white with a black lighting bolt windbreaker, yellow with black dots tie, and his yellow sneakers. His hair and eyes matched his favorite color but his eyes were a golden color. His black lightning zigzag popped out in his hair.

"He is a good person, Denki. He is just trying to get his bachelor's degree, which will be very stressful for him so be nice." His mom smiles fondly at the college building where her boyfriend entered from. Her hair is the same but almost brighter shade of yellow as her son's and her eyes are a shining blue color that sparkled at her boyfriend.

Denki shakes his head in confusion of what his mom saw in a man like that and turns to face out the window.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY, YOU STUPID FUCK!" A blonde woman yells, honking her horn and sticking her middle finger to the driver in front of her. She wears a navy blue business suit with black heels.

"Dammit Mom! Chill the fuck out! It's just a bit of shitty traffic." Her male copy sits right next to her, his unruly blonde hair sticking up everywhere and his uniform a sloppy mess. He wears an orange sweater wide open to show his button up untucked and the top buttons loose with no tie. His pants are sagging and bunching up at his black boots.

"Don't you talk back at me, Katsuki! Fix your uniform! It's so sloppy! Also, you better not cause any trouble this year!" The woman continues to lecture her rebellious son while he rolls his eyes and blocks her out with his headphones.

Katsuki notices a greenhead walking past their car. His forest green hair most noticeable about his features along with his matching eyes. He wears a similar uniform to him except he wore a grey tie and a green hoodie with a stripe design on it with bright red shoes. He instantly recognizes it is his neighbor, Izuku Midoriya. He always hangs around some emo kid.

As his car moves a millimeter a minute, he locks eye with his childhood friend. A panic look crosses the nerd's face before he trips on something and falls down, dropping the books he's carrying. Katsuki snorts as the car finally moves forward towards the school. He misses how red the boy turns and his eyes following his car.

Ahead of Katsuki, a brunette was hugging her parents inside a blue truck. She frowned at her parents, "I'm sorry you two had to drive me to school. I promise won't miss the bus next time." Her parents were shocked at her apology and shook their heads at it.

Her mother put her hand on her daughter's cheek and said, "Ochako, we are your parents and we want you to rely on us. We are happy to take you to school." Her husband nodded in agreement next to her.

Ochako smiles at her mom's honesty and nods, tearing up a bit.

"I love you mom, dad. Hope you two have a good day at work!" She sent them off as she left the car her nylon covered legs skipping happily, her curly, brown hair bouncing and her black skirt dancing with her steps. Her pink sweater rustles as she adjusts her red backpack and her pink tie became looser as she finally entered school to see her friends.

Behind her, Denki Kaminari is saying goodbye to his mom as he closes the car door and rushes to a redhead waiting for him who wore a red hoodie over his whole uniform.

"I'm sorry, did you wait long? My mom had to drop off someone else before me." He explains as he walks next to the tall redhead.

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, babe. We still have time left before classes start." He kisses Denki's forehead and then slings his arm around his neck. Denki blushes at how affectionate his boyfriend is and just intertwines his hand with the one on his shoulder.

"Have you told your mom about me yet? I really do want to meet her." Denki's face falls at the mention of coming out to his mom. "I'm sorry, Kiri. I'm just not ready for that. She's already happy about her new boyfriend and I don't want to ruin that yet."

Kirishima sighs but then smiles, "It's okay. Just tell her soon because I don't want to keep sneaking around. We don't spend enough time with each other." Kaminari frowns at this, tightening his hold.

Kirishima's smile becomes a frown at how hurt Denki is. He wishes he didn't say anything but it's too late to take it back. He suddenly comes up with an idea, "How about we skip class today? It's only Monday and we can make them up tomorrow." Kaminari hesitates at the thought of ditching class. He never skipped in his life. Sure, his grades aren't the best but he always attends his classes. Maybe a day won't hurt? "I guess? But only first period though. I have a test second."

Kirishima's whole face lights up and he nods.

An ear piercing noise fills the whole whole, indicating it is time for first period. Kirishima grins mischievously, pulling his boyfriend inside the school. Denki nervously chuckles but is secretly dreading his decision to skip.

Inside the school two teacher were arguing back and forth on a very controversial topic.

"Every young student is talented in their own way! You should put some funds off to support their efforts!" A tall, buff man suggests as he pumped his fists up to emphasize his point. The man he's talking to isn't even paying attention and is busy checking the clipboard in his hands, his black hair covering most of his pale face and his huge infinity scarf covering the lower half of his face, hiding the permanent frown he has when his blonde coworker tries to talk with him. "No. I have already told you that we can't do that." He brushes him off with a harsh glare before going back to checking his notes.

The tall blonde hasn't given up yet. "We can't waste talent in the basement! They deserve better!"

The tired teacher sighs as he abruptly turns around. "No, they don't. When people look at our school, they want to see real talent. Putting colors on paper and playing video games isn't going to get far." With that last statement he walks off, ending that conversation and leaving his colleague frustrated.

The pale man with the large scarf made his way to his office when he noticed a pair of students running towards the bathroom. He instantly recognized them as Eijirou Kirishima and Denki Kaminari. He will have to catch them later during second period where he will be seeing the both of them at.

He groans at the load of work he will have to do and continues towards his office. He passes by a janitor's closet where a crash and a yelp catches his attention. He opens the closet to reveal another of his students, Izuku Midoriya, a fluster mess at being caught. "A-Aizawa-sensei! G-Gooding- I mean good morning to you!" The notebook fell from his hands full of janitorial supplies along with his pencil and the bulky headphones attached to his phone.

Aizawa sighs as he took out a notepad and wrote down his student's name along with his. He blatantly says, "Detention. Today. Don't skip." He shuts the door to his annoying student's face and finally goes to his office to take a nap.

Below Aizawa's office is an English class instructed by his good friend Hizashi Yamada. He is listening intently to his students' presentations on a country they picked. He knew all his students were except for a special duo.

"I can't believe you forgot the visuals!" One of his favorite students, Uraraka whispers to his least favorite student, Bakugou.

"Fucking round face, it wasn't on purpose! I swear I was gonna bring the shitty photos." He grumbles to her as the veins on his forehead grew more prominent.

"Maybe you should have put more effort into them so you can actually remember them!" Her patience dwindling every passing second with the infuriating partner she had to deal with.

"Rot in hell, bitch." Patience never existing to begin with, he snaps.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! I DID ALL THE WORK FOR THIS AND YOU DID NOTHING!" She yells to Bakugou, interrupting her classmate's presentation.

That was the last straw for him, "NOTHING?! BITCH, I DID THE DAMN RESEARCH, I WROTE THE FUCKING SPEECH, AND I EVEN DID THE SHITTY PHOTOS!"

"YOU ONLY WROTE TWO LINES BEFORE I HAD CAME IN AND WROTE THE REST! YOU ONLY DID A BIT OF RESEARCH!

Yamada has enough of this nonsense. "Uraraka, Bakugou. Detention. You both also get an F for disturbing your classmate's presentation. Go stand in the hallway to cool down." His voice booms and echoes in the class, quieting the two who runs outside in fear of their teacher.

"Let's get back to the lesson."

Those two weren't the only ones causing trouble.

"Dribble kids! Dribble!" A black haired teacher yells as she blows into her whistle.

Todoroki grunts as he switches the ball from his left foot to his right foot and back again. He sees other kids weren't having trouble with this either except for a few. He heard a thud behind him and turned to see what happened. A pretty blacknette with her hair up had tripped over her soccer ball.

He offered his hand to her. "You okay? Need help with that?" He asked.

She nods in response as she takes his hand and allows herself to be pulled up. "Yes please. I don't play soccer very often and I never realized how uncoordinated I am with my feet."

He understands that. He was never good with soccer either until his father forced him into it. He never liked soccer anyway.

Shouto started showing the girl how to dribble. She was getting the hang of it until she fell, face first onto the ground. A group of boys snickered at her fall. Shouto sees another ball roll near her ball and understands what happened, his anger flaring at what they have done.

The blonde in the trio notices this and gives him a cocky smirk, mocking Shouto to take action and Shouto did. He grabbed his soccer ball and flung it to the group but they slid to the left to reveal their gym teacher, her head getting hit with the soccer ball. Her shriek alerted everyone on the field, which made several heads turn.

"Oh no! Miss, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Momona but who threw that! I swear I will have them expelled for ruining my perfect hair!" The teacher screamed as she flailed her arms around like a mad woman.

Shouto and the girl next to him knew what was coming next.

Momona grinned evilly, "Well, sensei I saw the new kid throw it at you."

The teacher glared at Todoroki and motioned for him to come. He sighs as he goes to her. The blacknette looked like she had something to say but silently watched him go and get handed a detention slip.

Another student was also getting getting in trouble.

"No no no! You can't call my mom!" Kaminari cried to Aizawa-sensei.

The teacher puts down the phone. "Kaminari, you should have not skipped class in the first place."

Kaminari started tearing up. "I'm sorry I did it but don't call my mom! She doesn't know I'm dating, let alone dating a boy! She doesn't know I'm gay!"

Aizawa eyes his distressed student and hands him a detention slip instead. "I won't call her then but this better not happen again."

"I promise!" He yells as he runs out his office.

Denki sees Kirishima waiting for him outside. His stressed face turns into a relieved one. "He didn't call my mom but I have to go to detention."

Kirishima's face falls. "Really? That sucks. I'm really sorry. I swear this won't happen again."

Denki feels a bit guilty but it was ultimately Kirishima's idea in the end. "Don't worry about it. At least we get to be together in detention." He tries to be optimistic and lock arms with his boyfriend, whose face twists into a guilty look. "Well... I actually have judo today so they let me off the hook. You gotta go without me."

Kaminari's whole face fell into sadness, his arms loosening their grip on him. "Oh... that's fine. Good luck with the tournament coming up then." Kirishima knows how half hearted that was but hugs him either way. "Thanks Denki. You're the best."

That brightens up Kaminari's mood a bit but he dreads what will happen later. How much worse can this Monday get?


End file.
